Xerosic (anime)
Xerosic is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ, who is the head scientist for Team Flare. Appearance Xerosic is a pale man, who has orange, oddly-cut hair, resembling the Team Flare symbol, with a goatee. He wears orange goggles, with a small microphone on his right ear. He wears an orange tie with his orange suit and a pair of shoes, unlike boots other Team Flare members wear. He also wears a rubber glove on his left hand, while his other glove is sticking out of his left pocket on the suit. Personality Being the head scientist, Xerosic tolerates no failures and chides the people he gave the tasks to. Xerosic, however, is amazed by the new things he discovers, even if merely watching videos with Lysandre that Team Flare's members sent to him from their "field research". Biography Season 19: XYZ Xerosic is the lead scientist, who gives orders to his subordinates - Aliana, Bryony, Celosia and Mable - to capture Z-1 and Z-2. After Bryony encountered Z-1 (Squishy), who transformed into a hound and was devastated by its attack, she sent Xerosic the footage of Z-1. Lysandre and Xerosic watched the video, making the latter pleased about the power.XY094: From A to Z! Once Xerosic was informed Z-1 came to Terminus Cave, he sent Bryony and Celosia to the Cave. While they couldn't manage to retrieve it, they sent the video of Z-1's transformation. Lysandre and Xerosic watched the video, making Xerosic believe Z-1 has more power than they think and promised to Lysandre Z-2 will be captured soon enough.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Xerosic came to an island with some members of Team Flare. He had the grunts and the admins prepare the machine, with some Z Cells being inside the storage. Xerosic ordered the machine to fire and was pleased about the result, since 10 Cells had a lot of power. The following day, Xerosic reported to the leader about the success, since the beam the machine produced caused many giant trees to have grown and the roots to surround the whole island.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Xerosic sent Aliana and Mable to capture Z-2, even having them equipped with special weapons to capture the being. Hearing they failed to capture Z-2, Xerosic claimed Aliana and Mable were pathetic. Lysandre asked if there was someone close to help in capturing Z-2, to which Xerosic had someone in mind. Xerosic sent the word and was pleased Lysandre's disciple, Alain, arrived in time to help Aliana and Mable capture Z-2, who was in the Serpent form. Once Z-2 was captured, Mable reported the success to Xerosic and Lysandre, who were pleased the operation was a success.XY107: An Explosive Operation! Later on, Xerosic was performing an experiment on Z-2 and commented on how powerful it actually is.XY111: Unlocking Some Respect! After more testing, Lysandre allowed Xerosic to launch the final part of the project.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Xerosic was testing a machine in the woods, using green "cells" to power up the machine. This caused some roots to spread wildly out of control and chase some wild Pokémon out, even Officer Jenny and the citizens, who wanted to investigate. Afterwards, Xerosic contacted the headquarters, explaining Lysandre the experiment was a success.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Xerosic came with some of the grunts to Lumiose City. There, he contacted Lysandre and informed him the last preparations for their plan began. Lysandre replied to Xerosic to contact him once the preparations were over. Xerosic had the grunts install the machines, which contained Z-2 and Zygarde Cells.XY129 Xerosic also spoke briefly with Lysandre during the Kalos League finals.XY130 Xerosic will face Clemont, who wants to retake his Gym back from Team Flare. See also Xerosic (Adventures) References Category:Team Flare Category:Antagonists Category:Team Flare Scientist